It is known to provide a motor vehicle having a rear mounted wing for generating a down force when the vehicle is travelling at speed. The down force increases the force between wheels of the vehicle and the driving surface, enhancing traction. In some vehicles the wing is fixed whilst in some known vehicles the wing is retractable. In the case of retractable wings, packaging of the wing in the retracted condition can be a problem due to extreme packaging constraints, particularly in vehicles intended to provide high performance at speed.
It is against this background that the present invention has been conceived. Embodiments of the invention may provide an apparatus, vehicle, controller, method, carrier medium, computer program product, computer readable medium or processor which addresses the above problems. Other aims and advantages of embodiments of the invention will become apparent from the following description, claims and drawings.